


No Light

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 休假一个周的盗梦师内维尔重新回到了工作室。迎接他的是新任务，和一名他完全没料想到的新同事。（盗梦空间AU）





	No Light

内维尔时常会发现自己在海边。

英格兰是个岛国，换句话说，就是这座城市的四面临海，是漂浮在站距地球百分之七十面积的蓝色上的一块绿色陆地。但内维尔却总觉得自己没怎么见过海，他只见过河流——穿越城市的，阴郁的河流，岸边总是长着与之相配的慌乱杂草。海是完全不一样的东西，内维尔想，一边把手伸到面前的海水里去。他的脚踩在沙滩上，脚趾紧紧地抓住那暗黄色的沙粒，碎石挤到他的脚边来，刺得他脚底发痛。然后他把手伸进海里了，摸到那冰凉的海水，他抬起头，天空是明亮的，身后的木屋上挂着彩色的气球，一切都是那么和平而宁静，海风刮过他的身体，把他没扣扣子的衬衫都吹了起来，发出呼啦呼啦的声音。

“Gaz！”

他忽然听到了这样的声音，有人在叫他，而且这声音很远，仅有的两个音节还被海风扯开，像是被撕成两半的纸片一样飘去了不同的方向。于是他立刻转过头，只见沙滩的另一端，正有人朝着他走过来。他看不清那人的面容，只能看到在阳光的照映之下，他的一头金发显得格外耀眼。

“Gaz！”

那人又喊了一声，朝他招了招手。内维尔想抬起脚朝他跑过去，但就在这时，他却发现自己的双脚被困在脚底的沙中，如何也动不了。

接着他就明白过来了。

 

他醒了。

这里当然不是海边，窗外也没有太阳，但天空已然不是黑夜的颜色，内维尔感到被压着的左肩膀一阵剧痛，于是他翻了个身，仰躺在床上，结果被冷汗浸透了的睡衣后背冰得他直抽抽地打了个颤。他这才不得以地坐起来，掀开被子，脱掉身上那件身后已经被染成深灰色的棉T恤。

他瞥了一眼闹钟，凌晨五点。随后他低头看了看自己手里的睡衣，再摸了摸自己身后似乎还散发着潮意的床单，充满自嘲意味地笑了一声。

这不是他第一次做这个梦了，而且每一次的梦都显得那么真实。他能准确地感觉到空气里的咸味，手指尖的冰凉，脚下砂砾咯着他的脚带来的剧痛——那绝非普通的梦能带来的触感，不过话说回来——

他已经很久没做过普通的梦了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“早上好，Gary。”

他走进工作室的时候，第一个见到的人是凯莉。金发的苏格兰女人正在捣鼓那台上个月刚买的咖啡机，这么做的本意是为了提高工作效率，好让大家不用在头脑风暴的间隙还要冲到楼下去买Costa提神。但后来众人发现自己打咖啡实在太麻烦，从浪费的时间来讲，还不如下楼买现成的。因此那咖啡机仅仅被用了一两次，就被闲置了。现在除了凯莉以外，没有人还在使用它。

“早上好。”他扯出一个微笑，转身将外套挂到门口的衣架上，“就你来了？”

“不，David在里头。”她眨了眨眼，“前几天预约的新客户，刚进去谈着呢。”

“新客户？”内维尔皱起了眉头，“怎么没人告诉我？”

“因为你在放假。既然我们说好了要让你休息几天，就不会在你的假期里用工作打扰你。怎么样，休息得还好吗？”

内维尔朝着声音传来的地方看去，杰米·雷德纳普捧着一杯凯莉刚打出来的新鲜咖啡，穿着黑色的卫衣和牛仔裤，盘腿坐在工作室里唯一的单人沙发上，朝着内维尔眯眼笑了笑。内维尔叹了口气：

“行吧，新客户。”他双手抬起环抱在胸前，“我不在的这一个星期，还发生了什么我该知道而不知道的事吗？”

“呃……”

内维尔注意到雷德纳普扭过脖子去望向凯莉，而凯莉只是耸耸肩，使了个眼色。这两人的行为让他下意识地紧张起来，于是他立刻放下了原本抱在一起的双臂，朝着雷德纳普看去。

“我们找到Ed的顶班了。”雷德纳普飞快地吐出了这么一句话，然后像是怕自己再说点什么别的，赶紧从茶几上抓起了一块饼干塞进嘴里。

“找到了？”内维尔惊讶地挑了挑眉，“这么快？是谁？”

雷德纳普刚张了张嘴，想说点什么，一抬头却看到有人从内维尔身后的洗手间里走了出来。于是他合上了嘴，转而朝着内维尔身后抬了抬下巴。其实内维尔也早听见了身后房门的响动声，只是他不明白，雷德纳普为什么不干脆直接说出来，还要他自己去看——

就在看到那人的那一刻，他明白了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

对面的男子推过来一张照片，琼斯轻轻地将它拿起，那是一张女人的照片。看上去大约三四十岁的模样，笑容温柔而且具有亲和力。

“她是我的妻子。”那男人盯着被琼斯举起的照片背面，嘴唇颤抖地笑了一下。

“那您可真是个幸运的男人。”琼斯放下照片笑道，“您的太太是位美丽的女士——怎么样，她还好吗？”

“……准确地说，不。”那男人笑着摇了摇头，“她……去世了。”

“哦。”

琼斯愣住了。

“我真抱歉。”他下意识地放低声音，脸上浮现出遗憾的神情。

“不，这……”那男人突然打住了话头，喉头间发出一阵一阵的呜咽声。他的眼圈肉眼可见地变红了，琼斯见状立刻转手抽了几张餐巾纸递给他。那男人接下餐巾纸，却不用来擦拭眼泪，只是握在手中。

“这也就是为什么我需要你们。”他哽咽着说道，“我……我结婚十年了，有两个孩子，有自己的公司。我的父母也都健在，还有许多朋友……”

然后他顿住了。

“我的两个儿子，大儿子今年七岁，小儿子四岁。”他吸了吸鼻子，脸已经因为情绪激动而涨得通红，声音中也多了几分颤抖，“他们还需要我……”

琼斯双手交握在一起，放在桌上，不住地点头，鼓励对方说下去。

“不瞒您说，琼斯先生——David——自从我的妻子过世以后。”他深吸了一口气，“我就感到很痛苦。”

“她是因为癌症在三个月前去世的，我们尝试了各种办法，但是最后病情还是恶化了……她死了，我知道，我知道这一点，可问题是……我没有办法从这其中走出来。”

琼斯发出了一声饱含同情的轻叹。

“我的朋友都跟我说，过一段时间就会好的。但是没有，我……我感到很痛苦，这三个月以来，我天天半夜从梦中惊醒，梦到她还在我身边。家里的每一个地方都有她存在过的痕迹，我不知道该怎么说，那感觉就像她从来没有离开过我。她的衣服——我的心里一声跟我说让我把这些衣服卖掉，扔掉，或者收起来放到仓库里——但是我做不到。实际上，我每天晚上抱着它们睡觉，这样我就可以假装她还在我身边。”

他忽然停住了，眼睛眨了眨。

“有的时候，我太想念她了，甚至想要自杀。”

琼斯下意识地伸出了手。

“但是我——我不能那么做。”男人目光呆滞地望着琼斯，眼泪从左边的眼睛里悄无声息地滑落下来，“我有一家公司，我还有两个孩子，我的孩子们都还小，我不能，不能去死……”

琼斯点点头：“我明白。”

“我比三个月前瘦了二十多磅。”男人声音颤抖地说道，“我尝试过心理医生，但那没有用。我还是忍不住，对她的想念已经快把我逼疯了——如果我不能从这种生活状态里挣脱出来，我就活不长了。”

“我需要你们。”那男人眨着已经完全红了的眼睛说道，“这是我最后能相信和依赖的东西了——我需要你们在我脑子里植入一个念头，让我能不再想念她……”

琼斯刚要开口答话，就被一阵敲门声打断了。他疑惑地皱了皱眉，但还是允许了对方进来。随后他就看见内维尔瞪着双眼闯进屋内，然后在看到陌生男人满脸的泪痕之后迟疑了一下。

“Gary！”琼斯下意识地轻快地喊起来，接着立即转向了坐在对面的男人，“特纳先生，这是我们的首席盗梦师内维尔先生，Gary，这是我们的新客户斯科特·特纳——”

内维尔点了点头：“David，你大概什么时候——”

“再给我十分钟。”琼斯一边伸出手去，安抚了一下特纳先生的情绪，一边抬起头来回应内维尔，“发生什么了吗，Gary？哦，还有，欢迎回来上班。”

“关于我们新的造梦师。”内维尔绷着脸答道，“我们得谈谈。”

 

内维尔就没离开那房间门口，他一直等到琼斯和特纳聊完，将对方送走，并且和他预约了下一次见面的时间为止。琼斯将特纳先生送到走廊口的玻璃门处，看着对方离开，然后才转过头来，看向一直守在办公室门口等他的内维尔。

两个人都沉默了一小会儿。

“Gary，我知道——”

“为什么是杰米卡拉格？”

“——你们两个并不怎么喜欢对方。”

那不叫不喜欢。内维尔想，那叫讨厌。他脑子里不禁浮现出了利物浦人的宽下巴和额头，让他立刻产生一种泛酸水的不适感觉。比起基于具体原因而滋生的仇恨，那更像是一种本能的排斥和反感。他讨厌利物浦人，就像乳糖不耐症的人讨厌牛奶，花粉过敏者厌烦春天一样，只要接近就会感到难受。而他觉得琼斯应该是知道这一点的。

“但是他是我们短时间能找到的最好人选，而且，相信我，Gary，他的专业水平挺不错的。”

内维尔就差当场翻个白眼了：“我以为我们还没那么绝望呢。”

“而且你也不需要和他做朋友，你只是要和他一起共事，你们以前又不是没这么做过，不是吗？”

“我确实不需要和他做朋友，但我需要让他进入我的脑袋，这比和他做朋友还糟。”内维尔咬着牙说道。

“Gary。”琼斯叹了口气，却没再说下去了。

两人就那么僵持了几秒钟，直到内维尔长叹一口气，将脸埋进自己的双手中：“行吧！行吧。不就是和他一起干活，也没什么大不了的。”

“这才对嘛！”

“要是他真的招惹我，我揍他几下就是了。”他一边这么说着一边揉着自己的脸，“你还有什么坏消息要告诉我吗？”

“就我所知，已经没有了。哦对了，新工作的具体内容，我会先写一份报告出来，下午的时候大家开会讨论一下。”琼斯立刻欢快了起来，闪身进了自己的办公室，“祝你有个愉快的早晨。”

内维尔眼看着桑德兰人消失在自己的面前，忍不住懊恼地哀叹了一声。这个早晨可谓是和愉快搭不上一点的关系，光是想到走廊外面站着一个利物浦佬，他就开始忍不住头痛。但也正如他自己一直要求自己的那样——

“专业，Gary，专业。不要让个人情感干扰到你的工作。”

他一边深呼吸着，一边走向了通向客厅的大门。


End file.
